Mario Party (tentative title)
Mario Power Party is a party game for the Nintendo Power Box scheduled for a 2016 release. The game will take place two months after the events of Mario Adventures. Plot Metal Mario shows up to kidnap Mario and Co. and send them into a dimension with nothing but a galaxy with portals everywhere. It is up to the team to stop Metal Mario and stop him from taking over the Mushroom Kingdom. Gameplay Gameplay is similar to Mario Party 1-8. Players gather stars and coins. Whoever has the most of the former wins, and if multiple players have the same amount, it comes down to the latter. Halfway through, a mini boss is fought, and another is fought just before the game ends. The dice in this game is rolled by shaking the Mini Block on the Power Box's controller. Setup First, the player decides which board to play. Secondly, the player decides how much turns to play. The turn count be anything ranging from 15 through 60. A 15 minute game can be beaten in about 45 minutes, whilst a game with 40 or more turns can take over 2 hours. Next, the player decides if 3 or 6 Bonus Stars are used. They can even not use them at all. The player can also equip items onto them so they can use them at the beginning of the game. Next, the player decides if anyone starts with any stars. Everyone can start with up to 9 stars. Finally, the player is asked if the turn order is determined automatically or manually. The player can also choose various options via pause menu ingame : * Change which characters are humans and CPUs. It can even be a full CPU match. * Choose whether to watch or skip CPU only events. * Choose whether to view or skip instructions. * Allowing autosaving. * Change text speed. Characters There are currently 9 playable characters. Each character has their own specific colour written in the brackets. * Mario (Red) * Luigi (Green * Peach (Pink) * Yoshi (Light Green) * Toad (White) * Blooper (Grey) * Koopa Troopa (Yellow) * Rievoah (Light Red) * Thwomp (Blue) Boards Spaces DK Events Bowser Jr. Events Bowser Jr. will trigger one of these events : * Swaps everyone's positions * Makes two players swap coins * Divides everybody's coins up equaly * Gives the player a Poison Mushroom * Shuffles everyone's Power Stars Bowser Events Board Events Nabbit's Hut When the player passes Nabbit's Hut, Nabbit will appear and given the player two choices : * Steal 10-40 coins from a rival * Steal a star from a rival, which costs 30 coins Bandit's Hideout Bandit runs his hideout by forcing the player to give him 5 coins every time they pass. The tenth time someone passes it, they will receive 50 coins. Power Stars A player can carry up to four Power Stars at a time. Character Exclussive Power Stars All come to 15 coins. Last 5 Turns Metal Mario shows up once the final 5 turns have been reached. The last place player is called by the board's owner to spin a wheel to make one of the following events happen : * Stars are half the price they were worth before * All Red Spaces become Bowser Spaces * Everyone gets a free Power Star * Coins get scattered on every space * Shop prices are halved A few other events occur : * Blue and Red Spaces double their profit * When two players stop on the same space, a Duel begins * The last place player(s) get 10 coins If multiple players are in last place, one of them is chosen at random to spin the wheel. Category:2016